The Ninja Warrior
by Pegabronies725
Summary: A teenaged cheetah named Brittany trains with an expert ninja, Espio the Chameleon, to become a ninja herself. Oc's are included.
1. The Ninja

**For you Haley Seales, for you. I hope you people enjoy this series, cause, me and my friend worked really hard on this! Stay awesome. :D**

* * *

It was mid-summer and Brittany walked to Espio's Team Base.

She could hear loud music from inside the base."Hey...guys?" She said, opening the door.

Espio was meditating, and Vector and Charmy listening to music, while playing video games.

Brittany knocked on the now open door, "Guys?" Espio opened his eyes and stood up, "Vector, Charmy." He said, calmly. "We have a guest."

Vector and Charmy paused the game, and looked, "BRITTANY!"

Brittany gave a weak smile, "Hey..."

Espio walked towards her, and grabbed her hand gently. "We have some training to do, Brittany." "Ok." She said, hiding her blush.

"ESPIO HAS A GIRLFRIEND! ESPIO HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Vector and Charmy chanted, laughing.

Espio turned red and said, "L-lets go..." Brittany nodded.

He lead her to some training grounds outside.

"Now. Break this plank of wood." He said, place a plank of wood on two bricks.

Brittany smirked, "Easy!" With one swift punch, the plank was destroyed.

He nodded, "Good."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said. "But, strength is part of it. You also need to have speed to defeat your opponents."

"Well, that will be easy, considering that I'm a cheetah." "Faster." Espio said, calmly.

The two walked to a track, when Shadow walked towards them.

"Hey." Shadow replied, flatly. "Hey." Brittany said. Espio looked at the two, trying his best not to get jealous, "Why is he here?"

Shadow sighed, "Ask faker..." Roxie ran towards the three. "Hey, Brit. Want to hang with me and Viesha?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, I have training." Roxie nodded and looked at Shadow. "Hey, Shadow..."

He looked at her, "Whatever..."Espio lead Brittany to the track, "Now, run this track 10 times and-"

Sonic ran pass them, but moonwalked back. "Hey, guys!" Shadow rolled his eyes, and sat down at the bleachers.

"Yikes, someone is in a bad mood." Sonic said, rubbing his nose. Everyone, except Espio and Brittany, sat at the bleachers. Brittany got ready to run.

"Are you ready, Brittany?" Espio asked. Brittany nodded, and started running. Brittany was finally done with the 10 tracks, and stopped.

Everyone clapped, except Shadow.

"Excellent, now." Espio said, looking at Sonic and Brittany. "I want you two to race."

"Sweet, a race!" Sonic said, running towards Espio and Brittany. She scoffed, "Don't get cocky, hedgehog. I might win!"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah. MIGHT!" "Are you two ready to race?" Espio asked. Sonic and Brittany nodded, and walked to the starting line.

'Time to show Sonic that he isn't the best.' Brittany thought to herself.

* * *

**YAY! Oh, and Brittany is Haley's Oc, Viesha is Fire Blaze's Oc, and mine is Roxie. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! BYE! :D**


	2. Racing The Blue Blur

**Hello, I hope this one is a bit better than the last chapter. Ok, please enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and Brittany got in their positions, and started to run.

Sonic, of course, was WAY ahead of Brittany. Brittany growled of the thought that she was losing. Especially to him.

Though, Brittany wasn't as fast as Sonic, she tried all her might to get ahead of him.

Sonic looked behind him while running, said, "Hey, Brittany? Am I to fast for ya?" Brittany growled, "DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME, BLUE BOY!"

Sonic laughed at that remark, and ran faster. Sonic then passed the finish line.

Moments later, and Brittany passed the finish line. She looked up at the blue hedgehog, who was smiling softly.

"Hey, it's alright. You did your best." Sonic held out his hand. She groaned and took his hand. Sonic shook Brittany's hand.

Espio walked towards the two, "Well, Brittany." He started. "We have to work on your speed, a little."

Brittany sighed, "I guess..." Espio sighed, softly. "But, you were quick enough to pass the finish line, so congratulations."

Brittany smiled, "Thanks..." She then walked towards the bleachers and sat down.

Roxie sat next to Brittany, "Congrats on racing Sonic." Brittany looked at Roxie, "Yeah...though, he was acting like a big showoff."

Roxie chuckled, "Well, that's Sonic to you. But, he is very kind to his friends." Brittany shrugged, "Meh..."

Sonic ran towards the two girls. "Hey, what's up?" Roxie and Brittany waved at him.

"So, you ready to race again?" Sonic asked, proudly. Brittany shook her head, "No thanks. I'm still to tired of the first race." Sonic nodded.

"Alright, well if you wanna race, tell me." Sonic then ran off, dust and a blue blur followed his tracks.

Roxie looked up at the sunset, "Well, it's getting late. And I think Viesha is wondering where we are." Brittany sighed, "Right. Bye Espio."

Espio waved goodbye, "Remember, we have training to do tomorrow." "I know. Bye." Brittany said.

Viesha was watching T.V., when Roxie and Brittany opened the door. Viesha sighed with relief, "They're you two are! I was getting worried!"

"Sorry, Mom!" Roxie said sarcastically. Viesha rolled her eyes, "Where were you guys anyway?" Brittany went upstairs, "Training." "Oh, how'd it go?" Viesha asked.

"Well, Sonic beat me in a race, again, I broke a board." Brittany sighed. "In other words, fine."

Viesha looked at Roxie, "I'm guessing she is in a mood?" "Oh yeah." Roxie said.

* * *

Brittany's Pov:

I can't believe I lost a race against with Sonic. AGAIN! UGH! Why can't he lose for once? *Sigh* Well, I guess I can't blame the guy for being the fastest thing alive.

I mean, if it wasn't for his speed, Egghead would make this place his own Eggman World or something...

Well, not everyone can win. But, at least I passed the finish line, right? Well, it's getting late. Might as well get some shut eye...

* * *

It was morning and the team was awake. "Who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Viesha asked. Brittany sighed, "Might as well. Where's Roxie?"

Roxie walked downstairs, to the kitchen. Her messy black hair everywhere. "Morning, sunshine." Brittany said, drinking her orange juice.

"Morning..." Roxie yawned. Viesha placed the plates on the kitchen table. "Breakfast is ready." Roxie sat down.

Brittany looked at her watch, "Well, training is in a couple of hours. What do you guys want to do?" Viesha and Roxie thought.

"How about...watch a movie?" Viesha guessed. "How 'bout a rematch with Sonic?" Roxie said, eating a piece of pancake.

Brittany sighed, "Did you REALLY have to bring that up? I can't win against him... he's to... fast." Roxie sighed, "Sorry, I was just guessing..."

Brittany looked up, "Might as well. Though, I can't beat him." The three stood up, "Alright. Let's go."

The three changed out of their PJ's and into their regular clothes. Brittany sighed as she looked outside, "Here we go..."

Sonic was leaning against a tree, until he heard footsteps. Brittany looked into his emerald green eyes, sternly. He smirked, "Hey guys! Ready for another race, Brit?"

Brittany nodded, "Lets race." "Heh, alright. I'll go easy on ya, Brittany." Sonic said, pulling down his glove.

The two got in their positions. Sonic looked over at Brittany, "I'll go easy on ya." Brittany shook her head, "No. I'm not going easy on you." Sonic smirked, "Alright."

The signal went off, and Sonic and Brittany ran. A blue trail followed Sonic, and Brittany sped up.

"Whoa, looks like someone got faster!" Sonic exclaimed with a smile. Brittany smirked, and tried her best to pass him.

Once again, Sonic won. Brittany panted. "Why... can't... I... beat... you?" Sonic smiled, "Because, you may not be as fast as me, but you tried. Some people have their flaws, not everyone is perfect, ya know."

Brittany looked up at his emerald green eyes, "Then, how come you don't have any flaws?" Sonic's eyes widen.

"I do have a flaw. I can't swim, and I do not want to either!"

Brittany looked a different direction, still out of breath. "Right... I forgot..." Sonic chuckled, "It's alright. Well, you should get ready for your training."

Brittany nodded, and caught up with her team.

She knew she couldn't beat him, but she tried her best. Brittany sighed, and Roxie and Viesha patted her back.

"It's alright, Brit." Roxie said, as Viesha nodded. "Thanks guys."

"Now, lets go train." Roxie and Viesha said. Brittany nodded.


	3. Training, Technique, Repeat

Brittany, Roxie, and Viesha rushed to meet Espio. He looked over at the three. "Hello. We shall start training again, Brittany."

Brittany nodded, crossing her arms. "So, what are we going to do? I mean, it's almost noon."

"You are going to have to fight. Not only with strength, but with technique." Espio said.

"Alright, with who, exactly?"

Espio looked behind him, where Shadow was standing, with his arms crossed.

"W-with SHADOW?! I CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Brittany exclaimed. Espio chuckled slightly, "Don't worry, it's just training."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Brittany, and gave a "Hmph." Brittany sighed in defeat, "Alright... fine..."

"Are you two ready?" Espio asked, looking at the two. Shadow gave a slight nod. Brittany nodded, and got in her fighting stance.

"Alright... you may begin."

Brittany ran towards the black hedgehog, and started swiftly punching and kicking. But he dodged each hit.

Brittany then grew angry, "STAND. STILL!" Shadow then teleported behind her, and kicked the back of her head.

She tried getting up with all her effort, she stood up, barely standing. Shadow sighed, "I know this is suppose to be training, but she's not even trying..."

Brittany snorted, "Shut up, before I make ya!" She ran towards him, and punched his arm. Hard.

Shadow smirked, holding onto his arm, "Cute. I don't do cute." He gripped on his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS..." The chaos emerald glowed. "CONTROL!" He used his chaos power to make a chaos spear.

Brittany's eyes widen, but she managed to dodge the chaos spear. "That...was...close!" Shadow growled, and managed to hit her with, yet another chaos spear.

"Alright, that's enough!" Espio looked at Shadow. "I told you it was only training!" Shadow closed his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Hmph!" Shadow opened his eyes. "She should have dodged the chaos spear. It's not my problem that she got hit."

Espio sighed, "Well, I think you should have known better." Shadow rolled his eyes, and walked off.

"Are you alright, Brittany?" Espio asked, looking at Brittany. Brittany rubbed her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, my head hurts..."

Espio put an icepack on her head. Brittany looked at Espio, "Thanks. So, am I ready for the real test?" Espio looked at her, and shook his head.

"We still need to learn how to focus on your inner strength and technique." Brittany frowned, "Alright..."

Brittany stood up, and walked off.

* * *

Brittany's head was still hurting, and it was 9:45 at night. Roxie and Viesha were asleep. Brittany was the only one awake.

'Why won't my head stop hurting?!' Brittany thought to herself, still holding on to her head. She sighed, and fell asleep.

* * *

**I know its short, but cut me some slack. I'm REALLY tired, and my computers acting up... again. Don't worry, I PROMISE the next chapters will be longer.**


	4. Battles Never Get You No Where

Brittany woke up with a head-splitting headache. She stretched, and then changed her clothes. She then went downstairs rubbing her head.

"Morning, Brit." Viesha said, handing Brittany a cup of coffee. "Morning..."

"How's your head? Still hurting?"

"Yeah, now shut up..."

Viesha eye's widen, and didn't talk only sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just... in a bad mood.." Brittany sighed, place her cup on the counter. Viesha smiled softly.

"It's alright. I would act the same, too."

Roxie walked downstairs. "Mornin' guys." The two looked at the tired, black echidna.

"Morning. Why are you still tired?" Viesha asked, walking towards her.

"I couldn't sleep well... that's all..."

Viesha and Brittany looked at each other, then back at Roxie. "Are you hiding something?"

Roxie gasped, "Me? Hide something? No!" The two rolled their eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Roxie said. "I was somewhere... with a friend..."

"Really? With who?" Brittany asked, still rubbing her head. Roxie chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, can't tell ya!" Viesha looked at Roxie, "Roxie the Echidna! Tell us... NOW!"

Roxie sighed, "Alright, alright! Don't play Good Cop, Bad Cop on me... I was with Shadow..."

Brittany's and Viesha's eyes widen, Viesha's with shock, and Brittany's with anger. "SHADOW?!"

Roxie smiled nervously.

* * *

"When were you with Shadow?" Viesha asked. It was now 11:23 in the morning, and Viesha and Brittany asking Roxie questions.

"Well, this is how it started..." Roxie said.

10:36

Roxie was asleep, until she heard something outside. "Hmm...?" She woke up, and walked to the window. She saw a black figure, with red eyes.

'Shadow?' Roxie thought, as she opened the door. Shadow was silent, and his arms were crossed. He looked up at Roxie.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at home?" Roxie shot back.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?" "Because, it's like 10 o' clock. At night!" Roxie said.

He chuckled softly, "Really? You caring for me now, or something?" Roxie's cheeks turned pink. "You stalking me or something?!"

"Well, princess. I'm just standing here, looking at the stars. Until you came..." Roxie rolled her eyes, "At my house?"

Shadow sighed, "Maybe?"

Roxie face palmed, "Look, can you just go home?" Shadow rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

She sighed, "Look, umm... Shadow..." He stopped, but didn't turn around. "You... umm... want to talk?"

"I thought you wanted me to leave? So, make up your mind already." Shadow said.

Roxie scratched behind her neck, "I know, but do you want to talk?"

Shadow turned around, "Fine..."

"So, that's what happened..." Roxie said. Brittany and Veisha looked at each other, "What did you talk about?"

Roxie smirked, "I don't know, something about weapons, and the A.R.K."

"The A.R.K.? What the heck is that?" Brittany said.

Roxie shrugged.

"Heck if I know. Why don't ya ask him."

Viesha sighed. "Brittany, don't you have training today?" Brittany gasped, "Crap! I FORGOT!"

Brittany ran out of the door.

"So, no coffee?" Roxie said, smiling. Viesha face palmed.

* * *

Brittany finally made it to Espio's Team Base. Espio looked at the female cheetah.

"Sorry... I'm... Late..." Brittany panted. Espio nodded, "It's fine. In fact, your on time." Brittany looked up at him.

"Really?" "Yes, now. We are going to learn how to fight, again, with strategy."

"Fine, but who is it first?" Brittany asked, putting her hands on her hips. A red echidna walked out, mumbling and grumbling. His violet eyes staring at the ground.

"Knuckles?" Espio said. Knuckles looked up, "What? I have better things to do..." "Like guarding a rock?" Brittany said.

Knuckles growled, "It's. Not. A. ROCK! It's the MASTER EMERALD!" Brittany smirked, "Pretty sure it's a rock."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Say whatever you want, it's a rock." Brittany said, getting ready to fight.

Knuckles was now ticked, "ALRIGHT! THAT DOES IT!" He then charged at Brittany.

Brittany managed to dodge all the attacks, but Knuckles hit her on her head.

"That will show you..." Knuckles said. Brittany rubbed her head, "You... JERK!" She ran towards him, and punched him in the face.

Knuckles rubbed the mark, and growled, "ALRIGHT YOU WANNA FIGHT?! THEN LET'S FIGHT!"

Knuckles and Brittany threw many punches and kicks, and both got hurt.

Espio then stopped the two.

"Alright, that's enough. Take a break."

"He started it!" Brittany yelled. "WHAT?! NO YOU DID!" Knuckles shot back.

"Well, you hit my head!" Brittany yelled back. "STOP BEING SUCH A GIRL!" Knuckles yelled even louder.

"I said, enough!" Espio said. "Now, please take a break."

Knuckles walked off, "Well, I have better things to do."

Brittany rolled her eyes, and rubbed her head. 'Why hasn't my head stop hurting?'

She then went back home, and passed out on the couch. Leaving Roxie and Viesha shocked and surprised.

* * *

**Well, it looks like Brittany was really tired. And I don't know if this chapter was short, or long. Meh, oh well. **


	5. The New Hedgehog

**This is for Shadow Lover 123!**

* * *

"Brittany? Brittany? Wake up!" A female voice boomed. Brittany screamed, and started to wake up. Brittany growled.

"WHAT?!" Brittany growled. Viesha hid behind Roxie. "Easy... Calm down..." Roxie said, as she got ready for a punch... everywhere...

Brittany sighed, "Sorry... what is it?" Viesha walked out behind Roxie. "Sonic told us to come to his house, or something. He needed to show us something."

"Like?" Viesha rubbed her arm.

"I don't know, but we will find out."

Brittany sighed, "Alright, but can't you just tell me what it is, or-" "JUST COME ON!"

Brittany hurriedly to change her clothes. Viesha smiled, "That's better." Roxie stepped away from Viesha.

The trio finally made it Sonic's house, and right now it was 12:34 in the morning.

Viesha knocked on the door, "Sonic?" She knocked again. "Sonic? Are you home?" Sonic opened the door, and smiled.

"There you guys are! I have to show you someone!" The three looked at each other, and nodded. Sonic lead them inside.

Sonic smiled, as the three saw a hedgehog. Not just a hedgehog, but she looked like Sonic!

"This is my twin-sister, Jasmine! Hey, Jasmine, these three are my friends. Come greet yourself!" Jasmine smiled softly.

"Hi, I'm Jasmine. Jasmine the Hedgehog!" She looked at the three. "What's your names?"

Roxie smirked, "The name's Roxie. Roxie the Echidna!" Viesha smiled, "I'm Viesha. Nice to meet you."

Brittany mumbled, "I'm Brittany the Cheetah..." Jasmine smiled, "Well, hi!"

Viesha walked up to Jasmine, "Jasmine, do you want to come hang out with us for a bit?" "Sure!"

* * *

The four were walking down Green Hill Zone, until.

"Ugh... HIM." Brittany scoffed. Viesha sighed, "Brittany...don't be rude." Jasmine tilted her head in confusion.

Shadow walked to the four. He looked at the four.

"What are you doing here?!" Brittany growled. Shadow just gave a "Hmph" and he said, "I'm just walking here, until you came along."

Jasmine smiled, "Hi, I'm Jasmine! What's your name?" Shadow looked at the hedgehog. "Strange, you look like that faker..."

He sighed, "I'm Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog..." Jasmine smiled.

Roxie walked up to Shadow, "Well, we have someone to hang out with..." Shadow smirked, "Whatever..."

The four walked away. Jasmine blushed, "He's sorta cute." The three stopped. Viesha and Brittany looked at the embarrassed Roxie.

"Do you guys agree?" Jasmine asked. Viesha shook her head no. Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"Roxie? What do you think of Shadow? Do you think he's cute?" Roxie's cheeks turned bright red. "N-no..."

The three laughed at Roxie, "YOU DO DON'T YOU?!" Roxie sighed, "He IS sorta cute..." Roxie hid her face. "Can we go now?" The three nodded, still laughing.

* * *

The four had a great time, but it was now night, and Jasmine had to go home.

"Bye guys!" Jasmine said, as she waved good-bye. The three waved good-bye. "See ya later, Jas!" Roxie said.

Jasmine ran through the forest, the moon shining on her fur. When, a black figure teleported in front of her.

She gasped, and stopped. It was Shadow! "Umm... sorry!" She said, as she got up. He looked at her, and sighed. "It's fine..."

'Alright, Jasmine. Tell him! But, Roxie...' Jasmine thought to herself. 'I can't do this to her...'

Shadow looked at Jasmine, "Are you ok... you're acting weird..." She looked at the black hedgehog.

"Well, says the guy who teleported out of nowhere!" Shadow smirked slightly, "I said sorry, didn't I?" "No... you didn't..."

"Well, sorry." Shadow said, crossing his arms. Jasmine smiled, "It's alright. But I have to go." Shadow stopped Jasmine, "Won't you get lost in the forest? I could help you..." Jasmine blushed, "I-it's fine..."

She then ran off, before Shadow could stop her.

Sonic looked at his sister, "There you are. Where were you?" Jasmine giggled, "I was with Team Vortex." Sonic sighed, "Alright, I thought egghead got you."

"Now, it's time for bed. Goodnight." Jasmine yawned. "Goodnight..." The two then went to bed.

* * *

**Ok, If this one stinks, I will write a new ok, Shadow Lover 123? Well, I hoped you liked it.**


	6. More Training!

It was mid-afternoon and Team Vortex walked to Team Chaotix base.

"Alright, guys. We're here." Brittany said. Roxie smirked and Viesha smiled. "So, how many more training skills do you have to do, Brit?" Roxie asked.

"I don't know. I never asked." Brittany said. Viesha smiled, "Do you want me to ask?" Brittany shook her head no.

Espio walked towards the three. "Hello, Brittany, Roxie, Viesha."

The three waved. "Are you ready for training, Brittany?" Espio asked.

Brittany nodded. "Good. Follow me."

* * *

Espio lead the three into the training grounds.

"So, what's todays training?" Brittany asked. Espio smiled, "Well, I thought you could fight..." Espio pointed to Roxie. "Roxie."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" The two exclaimed. "Is there a problem?" Espio asked. "U-umm... no..." Roxie and Brittany said.

"Ok. You two, may begin."

Brittany ran towards Roxie, and threw swift punches. But Roxie dodged all of them, smirking.

"Hey, Brittany?" Roxie asked, as she dodged the swift punches.

"GRRR WHAT?!" Brittany asked. "You're... Too... SLOW!" Roxie then used chaos blast on the cheetah.

"GRRR!"

"What's wrong, Brit? Scared?" Roxie asked. "YOU BIG SHOW OFF!" Brittany yelled, as she scratched Roxie's cheek.

"Urg!" Roxie exclaimed, as she rubbed the scratch mark. Roxie smirked, "Funny, you're funny."

"CHAOS... SPEAR!"

Brittany managed to dodge the attack. She then ran at Roxie and attempted to kick Roxie. But, Roxie caught Brittany's leg.

"L-let go!" Brittany yelled. Roxie smirked, "Oh, come on." "I said, LET GO!" Roxie smirked even more.

Brittany snarled, "LET GO!" Roxie let go.

Espio stopped the two. "Alright, that's enough." Espio then looked at Brittany. "Now, let's work on your balance."

Brittany nodded.

**5 minutes later**

"ARE YOU SURE THIS IS SAFE?!" Brittany yelled. She was standing on top of a tall, long pole.

"It's fine, if you fall, I'll catch you." Espio yelled. Brittany nodded.

She then felt herself slipping, when...

"W-whoa!" Brittany fell. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Espio.

"I-I told you I would catch you..." Espio stuttered. Brittany blushed, "T-thanks..."

Espio set her down. "We still need to train on your balance." Brittany nodded, and got up. "Umm... Espio?"

"Yes?" Espio asked. "How much more training is there?" Espio smiled.

"Not much, just speed, balance, etc."

"Alright, thank you for saving my life." Brittany said, as she walked off with Viesha and Roxie to go to the base.

* * *

**Espio's Pov:**

I sighed, when Vector came out. "I know you like her."

"W-what?!" I stuttered. Vector smirked, "Don't what me. I KNOW you like her!" I sighed.

"Look, Vector. You must be misunderstood. I am training her to become a ninja, as well." "Why? Did she ask?"

"Yes actually." I said. "Heh, say whatever you want. You like her." Vector said.

I rolled my eyes, and walked back into our base.

* * *

LAWL! Vector the Love expert moment!

**Fire blaze:** If he is a love expert, then how come he can't express his feelings to Mrs. Vanilla?


	7. The Kidnapping Part 1

Jasmine woke up, as soon as it was 10:00 in the morning. Jasmine sighed, "Well, I guess I'll wake up Sonic."

She then walked down the hallway into Sonic's room.

"Awww... he is so cute when he is asleep." Jasmine whispered to herself. Sonic kept on snoring, when he heard footsteps.

"AMY! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER! I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS!" Sonic yelled. Jasmine looked at him funny, "Wait, what?!'

Sonic looked at his sister. "Hehe... nothing..." Jasmine shook her head, "Right..."

"Are you ready for breakfast, Sonic?" Jasmine asked.

Sonic smiled softly, "Sure! What are we havin'?" Jasmine walked out of the room and yelled, "Chili dogs!"

"YES!"

"Thanks for the chili dogs, sis." Sonic said. Jasmine grinned, "You're welcome!"

Jasmine went for the door. "Where you going?" Sonic asked.

"For a walk." Jasmine said, as she walked out of the door. Sonic nodded, and walked outside, too. "I guess I'll have a RUN!" Sonic then ran off, leaving a blue trail behind himself.

"Alright." Jasmine yelled as Sonic ran off.

* * *

Jasmine walked into a forest nearby, where she met the mysterious black hedgehog.

'Well, this place is nice... I wonder if I will meet Shadow...' Jasmine thought out loud.

"Eventually you will, my dear!"

"Huh?!" Jasmine exclaimed. There was a aircraft, but there was someone in it. He had a big mustache, and was shaped as an egg.

"Eggman!" Jasmine yelled. Eggman smirked as he pressed a button, and a giant claw came out.

Jasmine didn't have a chance to run or say anything, as the claw had already caught her.

"MWHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed. "Let! Me! OUT!" Jasmine yelled.

"Where is the fun in that? I thought you wanted to meet Shadow, did you not?" Eggman asked coldly.

Jasmine didn't say anything. "Oh, well." Eggman said. The space craft then flew off to Eggman's secret Base.

* * *

Sonic ran around, as he found a familiar friend. "Hey, Rox!" Sonic then high-fived the black echidna.

Roxie smiled, "Sup', blue boy." "Nothing much. So, I guess Brit and Vi are training?"

Roxie nodded yes, "Well, Brittany is."

Bokkun then came out of nowhere with a message. "HEEEEEY SOOOOOONIC! Eggman has a message for you!"

Sonic cringed of the thought from his last message.

**"Hello, Sonic! I have a little surprise for you!" *Turns camera angle to let Sonic and Roxie see Jasmine***

**"You see, I have kidnapped your little sister! If you want her back, come get her! MWHAHAHAHA! Oh, and this message will self-destruct in... NOW!" **

**Yours Truly, Dr. Eggman**

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" Bokkun exclaimed, as he flew off, leaving Sonic and Roxie with the bomb. Sonic's and Roxie's eyes widen when...

"CRAAAAAP!" **BOOOOOOOOOOOM! :3**

Sonic rubbed the black dust from his face. "He kidnapped my sister... Egghead is going to PAY!" Sonic looked at Roxie.

"Get everywhere to meet at Town Square, HURRY!"

Roxie nodded, and ran off, dust following her tracks.

**Roxie's Pov:**

I haven't seen Sonic like this since Chris and Cosmo got trapped by THEM... *Sigh* Well, I hope he gets better soon. I know we'll find her.

Roxie ran through the fields, when she spotted a red echidna and a yellow fox.

"Guys!"

The two looked back at Roxie. "What's wrong, Roxie?" The two asked.

"Jasmine has been kidnapped... by Eggman!" Knuckles growled, "HE DID WHAT?! EGGMAN IS GOING TO GET WHAT HE DESERVES!"

Roxie looked at Knuckles, and put her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Knux. We'll find her. I promise."

Knuckles sighed, "R-right..."

"Where is Sonic?" Tails asked. "He is looking for everyone." Roxie sighed, "He also said meet by Town Square."

Tails and Knuckles nodded, and went to Town Square.

"Two down, five more to go..." Roxie said to herself.

* * *

**At Eggman's Base...**

Jasmine rubbed her head, and groaned. "W-where am I?" The automatic door opened, and there stood a tall, dark figure.

"Well, you are at my Base, Jasmine!"

Jasmine glared at the figure, "Eggman..."

Eggman smirked, "Now, do you wonder WHY I brought you here?" Jasmine nodded slowly.

"I brought you here as bait. That's right, bait. I thought that if I captured you, that wretched Sonic and his friend, Roxie, would come to save you."

Jasmine crossed her arms. "And, if Sonic and Roxie came here, I could take Sonic away from Mobius, and Roxie..." Eggman chuckled. "I could take her powers away and use them myself."

Jasmine still glared at Eggman, "And when you are done with them, if you beat them, what will you do with me?"

"That is a surprise!" Eggman said, flicking Jasmine's nose. Eggman then left the room, leaving Jasmine.

Jasmine sighed, "This can't get any worse!" Then Badniks came out of nowhere, and started to attack Jasmine.

"Me and my big mouth!" Jasmine said, as she got attacked by a lot of Badniks, that she passed out...

* * *

**Omigod! Jasmine got kidnapped?! NUUUUUUU! Well, you can thank Shadow lover 123 about this awesome chapter! **

**Maybe you should check her profile out, her stories are great! I will post the next chapter soon! **


	8. The Kidnapping Part 2

Sonic ran through the green fields, searching for help. As he spotted a familiar figure, and ran towards it.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, running towards her. Amy's eyes beamed as she saw her true hero. "Hi, my dear SONIC!" Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy, Jasmine has been kidnapped. I need your help..."

Amy looked into the sad hedgehog's big emerald orbs. "Alright. Anything for you... AND Jasmine."

"Thank you Ames. Now go meet the rest at Town Square." Sonic said before disappearing with a flash of blue.

* * *

Roxie ran as fast as she could. She had to find someone. Heck, ANYBODY.

'If Egghead hurts Jasmine, I swear I'll-' Roxie's thoughts got interrupted when she saw one of her friends. Her friend looked at Roxie, and waved. Roxie waved slightly and ran towards them.

"Hi, Roxie. How are you?" Viesha asked, looking up from her book. Roxie sighed, "Fine, I'm great, but Jasmine got kidnapped, Sonic is ticked, and Eggman is being an idiot..."

Viesha stared at Roxie, shocked. "Umm.. what about Jasmine?"

"She got kidnapped..."

Viesha stood up, with a serious tone in her voice. "Alright. I will help." Roxie smiled.

"Great, Sonic said meet at Town Square."

Viesha nodded, and ran to Town Square, hoping that Jasmine would be ok.

* * *

Sonic ran to the Beach, he knew they would be here.

"Alright, mates! Captain Marine has docked the ship!" Marine said, cheerful as always. A purple cat and a silvery hedgehog stood tall.

"Blaze! Silver!" Sonic yelled as he ran towards them.

"Sonic?" Blaze added. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you this nervous before." Sonic sighed.

"Look, my sister Jasmine has been kidnapped. Can you three PLEASE help me...?" Silver walked towards the sad, blue hedgehog, and put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll help. She is your sister after all." Blaze's eyes widen. Marine smiled ear to ear. "Yeah! We'll do anything for that girl! She's my mate!"

The three looked at Blaze. Blaze smiled softly. "Oh, alright. We'll help."

"Thanks guys. Can you three meet at Town Square?" Sonic ran off, leaving a blue trail behind.

* * *

"U-urg... m-my head..." Jasmine rubbed her head. But in her surprise, her head was bleeding.

"Crap..." She looked around. All the Badniks were destroyed. "Serves them right..." Jasmine muttered.

Jasmine managed to get up, but kept on stumbling.

"I see you awoken?"

Jasmine gasped in surprise, "H-huh?! Who's there?" She then saw a person in the darkness.

He just stood there, his eyes glowing from the light.

Jasmine walked forwards a bit. "Step into the light..." The person stepped into the light, leaving Jasmine shocked, surprised, and angry.

It was...


	9. The Final Part

"S-SHADOW?!" Jasmine exclaimed. Shadow closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "W-why?!" Jasmine asked, getting angrier and angrier.

"That's not your business." Shadow said.

Jasmine growled, "You're lucky that I don't hurt you!" Shadow opened his eyes. "You shouldn't do that."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Tch, I would hit you back. Harder." Shadow said, closing his eyes again. Jasmine growled, and slapped Shadow.

Shadow rubbed the slap mark. "You're a brave one, aren't you?" Shadow slapped Jasmine. Jasmine then fell to the ground, rubbing her bruised cheek.

"I think you should'nt done that." Shadow left the room. Jasmine's eyes filled with tears. "S-sonic... R-roxie... K-knuckles... W-w-where are you?"

* * *

Roxie saw Brittany and Espio training, and ran towards them. "Guys!"

The two saw Roxie. "What's wrong, Roxie?" Espio asked. "Jasmine's been kidnapped!" Roxie answered. Espio's and Brittany's eyes widen.

"What?!" Brittany exclaimed. Roxie nodded. "We have to go find her!" Brittany said. Espio nodded slightly. "Thanks. Just meet by Town Square."

The two nodded and went to Town Square.

Roxie sighed. "I just hope she's ok." Roxie griped her fist. "If Egghead hurt her, he's not going to hear the end of it!" Roxie then ran off to Town Square."

* * *

"Alright, everyone's here?" Sonic asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok, we have to go to Eggman's Base." Tails rose his hand.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do we have SO many people? I thought it only took you, Roxie, Viesha, Brittany and Knuckles to beat him."

"Well, he knows where're coming. He is going to have a lot of Badniks. And some of our enemies."

Roxie shook her head. "That means..."

Sonic nodded his head, "That's right, Rox. She's going to be there." Roxie growled.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Viesha asked. Everyone nodded again. "Great, let's go." Roxie looked over at Knuckles. He was ticked.

"Knux, calm down." Roxie said. Knuckles looked at Roxie. "How CAN I?! Sonic's sister got KIDNAPPED!"

Roxie backed away a little. "Calm down! We can save her, I know it!" Knuckles sighed. "Ok, fine. But, if she's hurt..."

"She won't be..." Roxie said, sighing.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic yelled. The two caught up with the others. Viesha and Brittany smirked at Roxie, leaving her confused.

"What? What!" Roxie asked. "You know 'What.'" Viesha said, with a wink. "Umm... What?" Roxie responded. Brittany chuckled, and threw her arm around Roxie.

"We saw you trying to flirt." Brittany said. Roxie blushed. "Guys! I wasn't! We're just friends!"

"Is he your Boyfriend?" Viesha asked. "N-no! He's a Boy and he's a friend!" Roxie answered.

"Ok, ok. He's a friend." Brittany said. "You're right. Shadow's the guy you like." Viesha said with a smile.

"W-what?! No! He's a friend, too!" Roxie said. "Then who's the guy you like, then?" Brittany asked.

"Not telling!" Roxie said, with a smirk.

"Hey, ladies! We're here!" Sonic's eyes narrowed, at the Base. "Let's go."

* * *

**Eggman's POV:**

Ah, my plan is working. I knew that if I caught Jasmine, they would come. But, I have a little treat for Sonic and Roxie.

Eggman laughed as he saw Sonic and the crew on the monitor. Sonic spotted the tape that was recording them.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, EGGHEAD!" Sonic then punched the recorder. "Oh, dear..." Eggman said.

Shadow walked into the room where Eggman was. "Doctor, they are here." "I know." Eggman responded.

Another figure walked into the room. "Doctor, I took care of Jasmine." The figure said. "Excellent. Now." Eggman pressed a button.

Badniks surrounded the crew.

"Crap!" Sonic yelled. "We have to destroy them!"

Knuckles nodded. Roxie, Viesha, and Brittany nodded. Sonic did his signature spin-attack on a couple of Badniks.

Knuckles punched the Badniks awy from him. Viesha threw Rainbow-fire like spheres at the Badniks, causing them to explode.

Brittany punched the Badniks, helping Knuckles.

"Chaos..." Roxie's hands glowed with chaos energy and yelled, "BLAST!" She destroyed some Badniks.

"Finally... We destroyed them." Sonic said. "Ok. Let's go find Jasmine."

"I don't think so..." A female voice said. Everyone looked around.

"Who are you? WHERE are you?!" Sonic yelled. A Chaos Blast then hit Roxie, throwing her into a wall.

"GAH!" Roxie yelled.

"ROXIE!" Viesha and Brittany yelled. A gun cocked. "I wouldn't do that. Step back from the girl." The voice said.

Viesha backed away. Brittany looked around, "WHO ARE YOU?!" The gun shot at her feet.

"CRAP!" Brittany backed away.

Roxie groaned in pain. "So THAT'S What it feels like..." Knuckles growled. "WHY I AUGHTA'!"

"Knuckles, stop!" Sonic yelled. Sonic, Silver, Brittany, and Viesha held him back. "LET. GO!" Knuckles yelled.

"Tch. Pathetic. And here I thought Jasmine was pathetic. Wait... She is." The voice said smirking.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Sonic yelled."Why should we, Faker?" A male voice said. 'T-that voice...' Roxie thought.

A male black hedgehog stepped into the light. His fiery red eyes gleamed in the light, as well. He had a Chaos Emerald in his right hand.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled, growling.

A female black echidna also stepped into the light. She had blue streaks in her dreads, and she had a loaded gun in her left hand.

"E-ECLIPSE!" Roxie groaned, holding her gut.

"Where's Eggman!" Sonic yelled, his fist tightening. Shadow and Eclipse looked at each-other. Different colored lights started glowing and blinking on and off.

Eggman hovered over the crew. "Ohohoho! Hello, Sonic and Roxie! I see you have company." Sonic growled.

"Where is SHE!" Sonic yelled.

"I think you're to late, Hedgehog!" Eggman said. Sonic's eyes widen with fear, and then a dark aura surrounded him.

"You... You..." Sonic completely changed.

His original blue fur became black as night. And his eyes become completely white. He wasn't Sonic anymore...

He became Dark.

* * *

Sonic attacked Eggman's hovering machine. "GAH! SHADOW! ECLIPSE!"

The two nodded and attacked Sonic. Sonic spin-attacked Eclipse, and started to punch her. "C-chaos... C-CONTROL!" Eclipse stuttered.

She managed to get free.

"**GIVE HER BACK!" **Sonic yelled. "**GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!**"

Shadow gripped his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS... BLAST!" Shadow threw a powerful blast at the dark Sonic.

This went on forever... Until...

Sonic then used a powerful move. He then attacked Shadow, when he was off guard.

"**WHERE IS SHE?!**" Sonic yelled. Shadow pushed Sonic off. "I'm not telling you!" Eggman then trapped Sonic in one of his capsules.

"Thank you, Shadow. Now, Roxie's turn."

Another capsule caught Roxie.

"ROXIE! SONIC!" The crew yelled. Brittany punched the capsules, but hurt herself instead.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Brittany yelled.

Knuckles tried to break the capsules as well, but hurt himself too.

"Dang it... T.T" Knuckles said, and smirked. He then put on his metal digger claws, and hit the capsule.

Nothing.

"Grrrrr..." Knuckles growled.

"What are YOU going to do with THEM?!" Viesha yelled. Eggman had an evil smirk across his face, and held a remote.

"Well, you see... I'm going to destroy SONIC!"

Viesha glared at Eggman. "What about Roxie?" Amy asked, taking out her Piko Piko hammer.

"I'm going to take her powers away, and make sure she doesn't defeat me." Eggman then pressed the remote.

A purple liquid filled the capsules.

"S-shadow... W-why..." Roxie closed her eyes. Shadow looked at Roxie, and frowned.

The purple liquid then completely filled the top, but... A Chaos Spear hit the two capsules.

"W-WHAT?!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic went back to his blue self, but was groaning in pain and was covered in purple liquid.

"S-SHADOW?!" Eggman yelled, growling slightly.

Shadow glared at the Doctor, and saw Roxie on the ground. He then picked her up, bridal style, and looked over at Viesha and the rest.

"She's in the prison room." Shadow then looked over at Sonic. "You might want to hurry." He then used Chaos control.

"Alright. Me and Sonic will get Jasmine." Knuckles said. The two ran into the prison room.

Everyone ran out.

* * *

Knuckles picked up Jasmine. "Sonic, let's go." Sonic looked at the ground. "Hey, Blue-boy, Let's go!"

"Alright..." The three ran out.

Everyone was outside, but everyone was looking at Shadow. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Viesha yelled.

Shadow didn't answer.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Brittany growled. Espio put his hand on her shoulder. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO THEM!" Brittany yelled.

The guys held her back. "LET ME AT HIM!"

"It's none of your business..." Shadow looked at everyone. "So, stop asking."

Knuckles growled slightly.

Sonic walked up to Shadow. "So, you're saying that we can't understand how you feel about this?"

Shadow scoffed.

"What if it was Maria?!" Sonic asked.

Shadow glared at Sonic. "I wouldn't let that happen." Sonic and Shadow argued what seemed like forever.

"Hey, Sonic. Remember your sister and Roxie? Yeah, THERE'RE STILL INJURED!" Knuckles yelled.

"Ok, let's go!" Sonic ran off, with the others following.

* * *

Knuckles placed Jasmine on the bed, when...

"AUGH!" Jasmine yelled. She looked around. She then spotted Sonic and Knuckles.

"WAAAAAHH!" She started to cry. Sonic and Knuckles patted her back. "It's ok, sis... It's ok." Sonic said.

Viesha looked over at Roxie. She wasn't awake.

"Hmm... Guys?" Viesha got the crew's attention. "She's not waking up..." "All we have to is wait." Espio said.

Jasmine saw Shadow. "Why?"

"Stop asking that!" Shadow said, with anger in his voice. Jasmine sighed. Roxie groaned.

"Guys, she's waking up!" Brittany said.

"U-urg... a-augh..." Roxie opened her eyes. "G-guys...?" Viesha and Brittany hugged her. "C-can't breath!"

"Sorry.." Viesha and Brittany said.

"Well, let's go home Roxie." Brittany said. Roxie nodded, and followed the two. Shadow walked off.

"Don't worry, sis. If he h hurts you, let me know." Sonic said, hugging Jasmine. "Ok..."

* * *

**FINALLY! FREEDOM! SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM! **

**_Pegabronies725_: Ahem... Anyway. I finally posted this chapter! :D I bet it sucks! :D **

**Oh, good news...**

_**Fire Blaze**_**: She is now TAKING REQUESTS! After she finishes this story.**

_**Pegabronies725**_**: Which means, I might put your characters in my stories. WHICH MEANS MORE FRIEEEEEEENDS! :D**


End file.
